


We'll Make It Through

by BlurrysGoner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer, Minor Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Modest Management (One Direction), Sad Louis, Sorry Not Sorry, no sophia, they are barely even mentioned, this probably sucks and isn't fluffy at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurrysGoner/pseuds/BlurrysGoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a meeting with Modest, Louis and Harry go back to their flat. After being told Eleanor must accompany the boys for the remainder of the tour, Louis breaks and Harry's there to help him; comforting his boyfriend with cuddles on the couch and promises that they'll make it through anything that Modest could ever throw at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Make It Through

**Author's Note:**

> Guys!!! Have you heard this?! Eleanor has to go with them on the WWA Tour now :( Which means more Elounor and less Larry (not like there really has been any recently) she's supposed to be keeping Louis 'in check' for the remainder of the tour. They're making Liam, Niall, and Harry keep Zayn in check, so why not Louis too?! *Le sigh* This band and fandom is going to be the death of me.  
> Anyways, hope you like it! My first Larry sooo..... Enjoy!  
> Oh and nothing against Sophia, but I put Dani as Liam's girlfriend, I miss Dani so she is now a character in this story!

The meeting was coming to an end and the boys of One Direction couldn’t wait to leave. They were all sitting in an office, the meeting being held in the office of one of the main leaders of Modest! Management. The members of Modest were sitting at the table, a few of the One Direction team members were in the room too, team members like Paul and Lou, a few others here and there. A few other people were there as well, Perrie, Eleanor, and Danielle were also called to the meeting.   
The boys were sitting on arm chairs or couches with their girls, not wanting to sit at the long table used for the meetings. Zayn was sitting on an armchair with Perrie sitting in his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. Next to them was a couch with Niall leaning against the armrest, Liam next to him in the middle, and Danielle next to Liam, holding his hand. Eleanor was sitting on an armchair between the couch and Zayn and Perrie’s chair, playing with her hair and listening to the man running the meeting. Louis and Harry were cuddled together on an armchair beside the couch. Louis sitting on Harry’s lap leaning against an armrest with his knees tucked under his chin, arms wrapped around his legs, and his head against Harry’s chest. Harry had one hand rubbing up and down Louis’ back while his other pulled one of Louis’ hands away from hugging his legs and intertwined their fingers. He kissed the top of Louis’ head before laying his own head on his boyfriend’s. 

Harry was being extra cuddly right now because he could tell Louis was about to break. The meeting was finally finished, but the news wasn’t good. Eleanor was now going on the rest of the Where We Are Tour with them. They all liked Eleanor, they had nothing against her, but if she went on tour with them then Louis and Harry wouldn’t be able to be together at all basically. 

Louis would have to take Eleanor on dates everywhere they went. There was no more being with his boyfriend on this tour, not like there ever really was though. Usually when Eleanor was visiting, they would have to share a hotel room to make it look like they were actually dating. Louis was worried that he wouldn’t even be allowed to share a room with Harry anymore, that now he would have to be with Eleanor every second of every day.

The more and more Louis thought about it, the tighter he would hold onto Harry’s hand. He was biting his lip to keep the tears in his eyes from falling, trying the hold them back. He could feel Harry still rubbing his back and he could hear him whispering things like “It’s going to be okay Lou.”, or “We can make it through this.”Louis nodded his head and started to stand up, still keeping his hold on Harry’s hand. 

“Come here Lou.” Harry said, pulling Louis in a hug once he saw his watery eyed boyfriend. Louis released his hold on Harry’s hand and rushed into his arms, holding on tight.

“Sorry to break this up guys, but they want us out of the office.” Zayn said, coming up with a sad look on his face, squeezing Harry’s shoulder.

Harry sighed and nodded, pulling away from the hug. He looked at Louis and kissed his forehead. 

“Come on love, let’s go home.” Harry said while wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders. Louis nodded as they made their way to the lifts and walked towards the others. 

“See you at home.” Louis said, still holding back the tears in his eyes. If he cried, then when the paparazzi take their photos, they’ll know. It would look bad for the Elounor relationship if he was leaving the meeting crying when the news was that he would be able to see his girlfriend all the time now.

“Of course, I love you.” Harry said to Louis, pulling him in for another hug.

“Love you too.” Louis said, pulling away and pecking Harry on the lips. 

Niall went out first, followed by Liam and Danielle, Zayn and Perrie, and finally Harry. Louis went over to Eleanor and grabbed her hand. 

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Eleanor said, smiling at Louis.

Louis and Harry had to be careful. The fans and everyone else thought that Harry had moved out when in all reality, they still lived together. Harry’s car couldn’t be seen at their flat, but they figured it out. Buy a parking space by the flat that one of the other boys lived in made it look like Harry lived there. He would easily walk over and if someone saw him headed over to Louis’ then he could just walk over to the store next to the apartment building with the excuse of I ran out of something.

After walking over to their flat, Harry went inside and started getting things together. If he was right then they would spend the rest of the day on the coach. He got all of their favorite movies, the fluffiest blanket in the house and some snacks. After putting the snacks and movies on the table and the blanket on the coach, Harry sat down and waited for Louis. He had to drop Eleanor off at her friend’s house, which she was currently staying until they go back on tour.

After a few minutes of playing on his phone, Harry heard a car door shut and seconds after that, he heard the front door being unlocked. He got up off of the couch and went to the front door to see Louis slipping off his shoes. Louis looked up once his shoes were off and ran over to Harry, wrapping his arms around him the second he was close enough. 

“Haz, I’m tired.” Louis said, voice muffled by Harry’s shirt.

“Let’s go rest on the couch then.” Harry said, rubbing circles on his boyfriend’s back.

“Carry me?” Louis asked, moving his arms to put them around Harry’s neck.

Harry just smiles as he picks up Louis. He reaches down and picks Louis’ legs up and wraps them around his waist. Louis tightens his grip on Harry as he starts walking towards the main room. As Harry sits down, Louis doesn’t loosen his grip at all. When Harry picked him up, Louis put his head on Harry’s shoulder; now after sitting down, harry can feel his shoulder and part of his neck a little wet. 

Harry pulls away to look at Louis’ face only to see tears falling from his eyes. Louis just sniffles and looks down and even more tears start to fall. He doesn’t understand why Harry isn’t crying, they won’t be seeing each other at all during the tour and when they do, they won’t be allowed to do anything. Doesn’t he get that?

“Hey, no tears, no crying, come on Lou.” Harry says to his crying boyfriend.

“Harry, how are you not crying? We won’t see each other during the tour at all now. No matter what there will always be a camera around, there will always be a fan, there will always be something to do during this tour. Don’t you get that? No matter what we do, management will do anything and everything to keep us apart.” Louis said to Harry, voice cracking at the end.

Louis was now straddling Harry, this was the position that they ended up in from the way Harry carried Louis to the couch. Harry repositioned them after Louis’ little rant to where Harry was laying down on the couch with Louis right on top of him. Their legs were tangled together, Louis’ head was on Harry’s chest and their fingers were intertwined.

“Louis, I know that that’s what management wants, but I’m going to make sure that they won’t get it. I am not going to let them separate us like that. I can follow you around and be the awkward third wheel when you two are trying to go out, I can get a beard and we can go on double dates and convince the girls to go do something like shopping and we can hang out, hell I can just say screw you modest and follow you around where ever you go. I promise Lou, I won’t let them separate us.” Harry said, kissing Louis after he was done. 

“You’re tired, go to sleep. I promise I won’t go anywhere.” Harry said.

“Not like you could if you wanted to.” Louis said with a small smile.

“Would want to if I could, go to sleep. Love you.” Harry said after kissing Louis one more time and pulling the blanket from the top of the couch over them.

“I love you too.” Louis said with a smile, closing his eyes.

After Louis fell asleep, Harry let go of one of his hands and brushed a few strands of hair out of Louis’ face. Leaning his head up, Harry kissed Louis on the forehead and let his head fall back against the pillow again. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and before he fell asleep, he whispered “I promise we’ll make it through.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked it and I want to know what your thoughts are on the whole Eleanor thing so tell me in the comments! Personally I don't hate her, I think she's pretty and nice and it annoys me when people say she's ugly or not good enough for Louis, but Larry is my OTP so I don't ship Elounor at all. Anyways, I hope you liked it and I hope you have a lovely day, bye!!!


End file.
